APPRENDRE A VIVRE SANS LUI
by Rosace76
Summary: Oliver s'est livré au FBI et a révélé au grand public qu'il était "Green Arrow". Il laisse derrière lui sa femme et son fils. Felicity a bien du mal à comprendre son choix. Elle lui a promis d'être forte pour lui et de continuer sa vie sans lui, avec William.
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon premier OS concernant notre couple. Elle sera en 2 parties.

Un grand merci à Allycity de m'avoir encouragé à écrire cette OS qui rejoint la sienne vers la fin de la mienne. Encore merci à toi d'avoir accepté.

Et à toi Delicity de m'avoir aiguillée dans cette histoire et de m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin quand je me perdais en cours de route.

Bonne lecture.

 _Les lueurs de Star City accompagnées de celles de la lune éclairaient la chambre. Je sentais une main me caresser les cheveux, puis descendre sur ma joue et enfin un léger baiser. Je me retournais lentement et distinguais vaguement une silhouette. Je tombais sur le regard bleu d'Oliver. Il était là, assis, à me regarder, avec son sourire que j'aimais tant._

\- _Oliver... Mais, que fais... dans le noir...Quelle heure est-il ? Et, ta ...chuchotais-je d'une voix encore endormie. ...passée ?_

\- _Décidément, Madame Queen, vous ne finissez jamais vos phrases, me dit-il d'un air amusé presque moqueur. Il est très tard. Et William ?_

\- _Il va bien. Il dort chez un copain, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire tout en me redressant._

\- _Bien, me répliqua-t-il. C'est parfait. On va pouvoir...je crois...que j'ai très envie de...ajouta-t-il d'air malicieux en me caressant le bras._

\- _Vous non plus, M. Queen, vous ne terminez jamais vos phrases, lui rétorquais-je amusée. Alors, dis-moi, ta mission de ce soir ? lui demandai-je._

\- _Plus tard, me répondit-il. Pas ce soir...demain...demain...Car, là tout de suite, j'ai très envie de faire ça, me confia-t-il d'un sourire coquin. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Car, ce soir...j'ai...d'autres projets...pour vous...pour nous, enfin une autre mission, Madame Queen, me dit-il entrecoupé de baisers sur ma bouche, tout en commençant à la base de mon cou. Enfin, si tu es d'accord ? me demanda-t-il contre ma peau en rigolant légèrement. Pour m'aider dans celle-ci..._

\- _Et, tu me réveilles, juste pour ça ? Tu n'crois...pas...trop tard...pour...ce genre...de...mission...pour...nous, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant par étape à mon tour sur ses lèvres._

\- _Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour nous, me dit-il en secouant de la tête pour dire "non". Ce soir, je ne veux penser qu'à nous...et rien qu'à nous...finit-il par me dire avec un large sourire._

 _Avec tendresse, il se pencha sur moi pour me donner un doux baiser me faisant basculer sur le lit pour s'y glisser à mes côtés. Il vint se positionner au-dessus de moi et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille tout en me souriant. A nouveau, il s'inclina pour coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Dès que celles-ci se touchèrent, je sentis sa langue se frayer un passage vers la mienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent en un long baiser érotique et sensuel. A bout de souffle, il cassa ce baiser passionné et approcha ses lèvres près de mon oreille pour me chuchoter un "Tu es si belle, ce soir, mon amour"._

 _Oliver prit mon visage entre ses mains et continua de m'embrasser. Ses mains quittèrent mon visage. Il entreprit, alors, de me retirer la nuisette que je portais. Celle qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Les bretelles glissèrent de mes épaules pour dévoiler ma peau nue. Il posa ses mains au creux de mes reins afin de l'enlever en la passant par-dessus-ma tête et la jeta au loin. Malgré la pénombre_ _,_ _je distinguai un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser amoureusement avec de doux baisers._

 _Puis, sa bouche quitta la mienne et poursuivit son chemin vers mon cou ce qui me provoqua un soupir de plaisir et il remonta vers mes lèvres._

 _Il arrêta ses baisers fiévreux afin de reprendre son souffle en me glissant un "Je t'aime tellement, Felicity" au creux de mon oreille. A ces mots, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps. Puis, il reprit ses baisers lentement._

\- _Et si je te disais que mes mains meurent d'envie de caresser la douceur de ta peau, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. Il enfouit son nez au niveau de ma chevelure. J'ai tellement envie de toi, poursuivit-il._

 _Immédiatement, il joignit le geste à la parole et posa ses mains douces sur mon corps. Il commença à l'explorer tout en continuant ses baisers. D'abord, il promena sa main sur mon ventre nu, pour ensuite caresser mon abdomen pour enfin arriver à mes seins. Je sentis mon corps frémir sous ses caresses. Il en profita pour caresser du bout de ses doigts et à travers mon shorty ma partie la plus sensible, ce qui me fit légèrement soupirer. Il stoppa ses baisers et ses caresses pour enlever son Sweat vert à capuche suivi de son tee-shirt. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son bas de jogging mais garda son boxer._

 _Il revint vers moi afin de me surplomber à nouveau. Mais, je le repoussai afin de m'allonger sur lui et je commençai à descendre tout en embrassant son corps lentement, les lèvres, le cou. Je voulais le faire languir comme lui l'avait fait à l'instant. Arrivée à ses pectoraux, je me mis à mordre ses tétons qui lui arracha un soupir de plaisir. En le sentant gémir de plaisir, j'ai compris à cet instant, qu'il était à moi, ce soir...et rien qu'à moi..._

\- _Felicity, me supplia faiblement Oliver...je..._

\- _Chuttt! Chuttt! Détends-toi...tu en as besoin...après ta ronde...laisses-moi faire...lui chuchotai-je tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Lâches prise...mon amour..._

 _Mes lèvres parcoururent ses abdos parfaitement sculptés qui m'avaient si souvent fait fantasmés, en y déposant de doux baisers. Ensuite, ma langue traça son chemin jusqu'à la ligne de son bas ventre. Je le sentis vibrer sous moi. Lorsque je fus à son nombril, je l'entendis pousser un gémissement rauque lorsque je glissai ma main sous son boxer, tout en caressant avec douceur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Je me relevai et Oliver en profita pour me basculer de nouveau sous lui._

 _Il se mit entre mes jambes. Je sentais son désir qui grandissait mais également sa main gauche qui caressait ma jambe. Sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Il reprit le chemin de la descente de mon cou en passant par mon décolleté où il posa sa tête entre mes seins._

 _Puis, il descendit sa main vers mon shorty qu'il enleva très vite. Il remonta sa tête jusqu'à la mienne et m'embrassa passionnément dans le cou tandis que je lui mordillais le lobe de son oreille. Ses lèvres amollies par notre long baiser glissèrent sur le haut de ma poitrine, et y déposèrent quelques suçons qui me firent vibrer. Une de ses mains glissa sur mon ventre et se rapprocha dangereusement de ma féminité, ce qui me fit frissonner. Oliver me fit un sourire et je sentis sa main caresser ma cuisse. Le cœur battant, j'écartai les jambes. Lentement, il inséra un doigt en moi, la sensation me fit gémir et pencher la tête en arrière. Il commença par faire quelque lent vas et vient en moi, sa bouche dévorant ma poitrine et son autre main me caressant par moment le visage. Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il continuait. Mon corps s'enflamma de désir._

\- _Oliver ! gémis-je légèrement. Viens...j'ai besoin de toi..._

 _Il remonta sur moi me couvrant de son corps et s'installa entre mes cuisses. Oliver entreprit alors de faire glisser son caleçon. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent longtemps avant se retrouver et de se frôler. Nos bouches s'épousèrent avec passion. Notre désir augmenta. Je fermai les yeux et le sentit me saisir par les hanches me souleva légèrement._

\- _Je t'aime...je suis fou de toi, me répéta Oliver, en me pénétrant tout en douceur._

 _Je m'agrippai à son dos et à sa nuque, le griffant et le pinçant par moment, tandis qu'il s inséra totalement en moi. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un et tremblaient l'un contre l'autre. Lentement, il commença à bouger tout en fermant les yeux. Cédant à la flamme qui, peu à peu, m'envahissait, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, en encerclant alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je le pressai plus fort contre moi en bougeant au rythme de ses hanches et en caressant le dos. Des vagues de sensations m'assaillirent, plus intense les unes que les autres. Je le sentis sourire au creux de mon épaule. Il se mouvait inlassablement en moi. Nos cris se perdaient dans nos bouches depuis qu'Oliver avait emprisonné mes lèvres contre les siennes. On essayait tous les deux de ne pas rompre notre étreinte. J'étais complètement enivrée par ses caresses et ses baisers. A bout de souffle, Oliver rompit notre baiser. Je prononçai son prénom, doucement, dans le creux de son cou, afin qu'il continue à remuer en moi. Il accéléra le rythme me prenant au dépourvu. Tandis que je succombais de plaisir, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ma nuque._

 _Il poursuivit sur le même tempo, me cajolant le cou du bout des lèvres, me léchant la peau. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de mon corps. Sa bouche sur mon corps, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. A bout de souffle, il resta quelques instants sans bouger comme pour savourer le plaisir d'être en moi. Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts, puis ma joue. Je frémis sous sa douce caresse. Il me regarda avec amour. Il grignota à nouveau la peau de mon cou pour me laisser gémir en fermant les paupières. Puis, il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et câlina mes lèvres de sa langue pour retrouver la mienne. Je lui accordai l'entrée et permis à nos langues de s'entremêler sensuellement. Il arrêta son étreinte, et tout en me regardant, il se retira lentement pour se coucher à mes côtés avant de me déposer un doux bisou sur le nez et remonter la couette sur nous. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit._

 _Je le pris dans mes bras, sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux en l'écoutant reprendre sa respiration. Nous étions étendus dans le lit à savourer l'instant présent les mains jointes. Il se redressa et m'encercla de ses bras musclés, puis me déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Je lui répondis par un tendre sourire qu'il me rendit aussitôt._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait te sourire ? me demanda-t-il. Dis-moi._

\- _Rien...c'est juste que...je...lui répondis-je. Je crois que tu as bien fait de me réveiller enfin de compte, lui révélai-je. C'était bien...même très bien...je lui souris_

\- _Moi, non plus, je ne le regrette pas, ma belle au bois dormant, me dit-il avec un regard charmeur._

 _Il rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des miennes tout en caressant doucement mon bras._

\- _Felicity, euh...je...euh...je voudrais un bébé...un enfant de toi...dit-il hésitant. Devant mon silence, il ajouta. Dis, si on en faisait un...T'en penses quoi ?_

\- _Waouh ! euh...je...j'sais pas trop, lui répondis-je surprise par sa demande. Je me relevai du lit et distinguais une pointe de déception dans son regard. Pas...que je n'ai pas envie, mais...c'est si soudain...que je...tu peux répéter ?_

 _Au vu de mon bafouillage, Oliver se mit légèrement à rire et me réitère sa demande._

\- _Oliver, c'est pas drôle...mais, un bébé...c'est pas une décision qu'on prend...comme ça à la légère...mais, ce soir...te donner une réponse...je...laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir...je t'aime..._

\- _Moi aussi, je t'aime...comme un fou...sans toi, je serais mort mille fois, me confia-t-il. Sans toi, peut-être que je ne serais pas là où j'en suis. Mais, je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir grandir William. Il est presque devenu un jeune homme. Tu ne veux pas d'un p'tit bout à nous ? Qui nous ressemblera...qui sera à la fois à toi et moi..._

\- _Si, bien sûr que si...je te promets d'y réfléchir...ok ? le rassurai-je. Laisses-moi un peu de temps...ok. Je déposai un petit baiser sur sa bouche. Et quand je serais prête à..._

\- _Ok, me fit Oliver en secouant la tête pour dire "oui" avec son habituel sourire. Et si, on commençait à s'entraîner ? me lança-t-il rassuré d'un petit air coquin. En attendant que tu sois prête...et puis…il n'y a que toi et moi cette nuit et de longues heures devant nous…_

 _A ces mots, il me prit par la taille et recommença à m'embrasser passionnément._

\- _Tu es infatigable, lui marmonnai-je dans son baiser. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Et puis, j'ai faim...après notre...et, il nous faudrait des forces pour ça...pour commencer à s'entrainer...tu ne trouves pas ?_

\- _T'as raison...c'est de ta faute...tu me rends dingue...tu as trop d'emprise sur moi, plaisanta-t-il en en faisant un clin d'œil. Ok, je vais aller nous préparer un p'tit truc à grignoter, poursuivit-il. Et je reviens vite, promis._

 _Il se leva du lit après avoir déposa un baiser sensuel au creux de mes lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Je lui jetai un dernier regard avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il me murmura un "je t'aime" avant de sortir de notre chambre._

\- _Oliver...Oliver...l'appelais-je dans mon demi-sommeil tout en étirant mon bras vers la place à côté de moi. Et, notre en-cas...Tu es là ? Seul le silence me répondit._

 _Quelques légers rayons de soleil traversèrent le rideau de ma chambre et l'éclairèrent. J'ouvris les yeux lentement en les clignant plusieurs fois et en les frottant, avant de me rendre compte... Ce n'était qu'un rêve...un simple petit rêve et pourtant tout cela m'avait semblé si réel. Je repris doucement mes esprits. Oliver n'était pas là près de moi. Enfin, plus là._

 _A ce moment-là, je me souvins de tout. Tout me revenait à l'esprit. Toute la journée de la veille. Et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Oliver s'était rendu au FBI. Et Quentin était..._

 _Quelques heures auparavant._

Nous étions assis dans le couloir de cet hôpital, le "Starling Hôpital", depuis des minutes, voire des heures, à attendre des nouvelles de Quentin. L'opération traînait en longueur et cette attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour nous tous.

Pauvre Quentin ! Il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation à cause de Diaz. Il avait pris deux balles à cause de Laurel, en voulant sauver sa "fille". Je n'osais même pas regarder Oliver. Lui qui, il y a quelques minutes, venait de voir son ami afin de se parler à cœur ouvert. A ce moment-là, personne ne pouvait se douter, ni prévoir comment tout ça se terminerait.

Nous et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous ne nous parlions pas.

De temps en temps, j'essayais de capter son regard en tournant la tête. Mais, à chaque fois, il gardait la tête baissée vers le sol. Il restait là, à regarder ses chaussures, comme s'il y cherchait des réponses.

J'avais tellement envie de lui dire "Dis-moi ce que tu penses ou à quoi tu penses ?". Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Mon regard fût attiré par un mouvement qui venait du fond du couloir, l'agent Watson ! Mais que venait-elle faire là ? Elle avait vraiment bien choisi son moment, celle-là ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait encore ? Mais, ce qui me surprit le plus, était qu'elle n'était pas seule, deux agents assermentés l'accompagnaient.

\- M. Queen, dit-elle et Oliver leva la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Le moment est venu.

\- Le moment de quoi ? demandais-je surprise tout en regardant Oliver se lever.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Watson se tenait là, devant nous et Oliver se dirigea vers elle sans nous regarder, sans me regarder.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?

Toujours sans me regarder et sous nos yeux, Oliver venait de passer ses mains derrière le dos pour se faire mettre les menottes. Il venait de se faire arrêter sous nos yeux. Mais que faisait-il ? Que lui passait-il par la tête ? Inlassablement le regard baissé, il nous dit qu'il pensait avoir plus de temps. Mais, plus de temps pour quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Watson s'apprêtait à emmener Oliver, quand le Dr Schwartz fit son apparition et s'approcha de nous.

Elle dégagea sa voix avant de commencer à nous parler.

\- - Quentin…il...les chirurgiens ont tout fait pour le réanimer, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient… mais son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant 7 longues minutes, nous dit-elle, les yeux montrant des larmes. Il est parti, je suis vraiment désolée.

Quentin n'était plus là. Quentin était mort. Nous étions tous effondrés par la nouvelle.

A ce moment-là, j'ai vu beaucoup de tristesse dans le regard d'Oliver. J'aurais tellement aimé me jeter dans ses bras pour le réconforter, comme je le faisais la plupart du temps.

Mais, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit. Et, que même si j'aurais tenté de le faire, ces deux abrutis m'auraient barré le chemin qui me mènerait jusqu'à lui.

Watson nous avertit que malgré cette tragique nouvelle, cela ne changerait en rien à cette situation. Oliver devait la suivre.

Il acquiesça et s'excusa auprès de Sara qui nous avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il nous tourna le dos pour suivre les agents du FBI et nous laissa là, complètement stupéfaits, abasourdis, et avec notre peine.

Sara se jeta dans mes bras, complètement effondrée par la mort de son père. Je la serrai très fort pour tenter de la consoler et en même temps pour me réconforter.

Après un temps infini, j'ai pu rejoindre Oliver dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il était là, assis, le regard posé sur la table.

L'agent Watson l'avertit que son transfert a pris du retard et que celui-ci n'aurait lieu que d'ici une trentaine de minutes.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, nous laissant seuls, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche afin de désactiver le système de surveillance de la pièce. Cela ne me prit que quelques secondes. Comme d'habitude.

Je me précipitai vers lui, en lui disant que Dig et moi, avions un plan pour le sortir de ce merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

\- On ne peut pas, me répondit-il.

\- Si, on l'a déjà fait, lui rétorquais-je. On a fait évader John.

\- La situation n'était pas la même, me répliqua Oliver.

J'approuvai ce qu'il venait de me dire, je savais qu'il avait raison. Comme pour la plupart des temps.

\- Ils vont m'envoyer dans une prison de haute sécurité et même si je voulais m'en évader… ils arrêteront le reste de l'équipe, me confia Oliver…. Y compris toi. Je crois que William a besoin que l'un de ses deux parents soit présent, me déclara-t-il.

\- Pendant ton procès, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas dévoiler ton identité pour avoir une vie après Green Arrow et c'est à cette vie que tu vas renoncer, lui rétorquais-je, incrédule devant son choix, en martelant la table avec mon poing.

\- Je voulais arrêter Diaz, mais ce que je voulais le plus, c'était de vous sauver, William et toi. Cela n'a pas marché comme je le voulais, me confia Oliver. Maintenant, que Quentin…bref...on va mettre en place la mesure de protection qu'on a mise en place pour William et toi, durant mon procès.

\- Non, lui murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

A ce moment-là, nos mains étaient jointes. Cela arrivait souvent quand nous avions un coup dur, comme pour nous donner de la force.

\- Lyla s'est déjà occupée de tout, m'informa Oliver. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand on se sera débarrassé de Diaz.

Je fus surprise par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Comment ça Lyla s'était déjà occupé de tout ? Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers elle ? Plutôt que moi, sa femme ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Incrédule, je lui dis d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Non Oliver, je refuse… je refuse de croire que ce soit la seule option.

\- Au moins, on a libéré notre ville, me répondit-il, mais moi…je l'ai perdue, ajouta-t-il la voix plein de regrets.

Certes, notre ville est sauvée des griffes de Diaz. Mais, Oliver, mon Oliver n'a pas seulement perdu "sa" ville, il perd également sa liberté et son secret gardé depuis si longtemps. Et, le plus important, il me perd également. Ainsi que William.

Je m'agenouillai près de lui. Nos mains étaient toujours entrelacées les unes dans les autres, posées sur la table qui nous séparait.

\- Oliver… tu n'étais pas tout seul dans tout ça, lui fis-je remarquer. Tu n'as plus jamais été tout seul depuis que John et moi…

\- Je sais… Diaz a essayé de tuer tous ceux qui m'étaient proches, il fallait que je trouve une façon de protéger tout le monde… parce que je vais partir, finit-il par me dire.

Je baissai encore plus la tête tout en laissant couler mes larmes.

Bien sûr que Diaz avait essayé de nous tuer, mais d'autres, avant lui, avaient déjà tenté de le faire. Mais, ils ont tous échoué. Parce que nous étions tous soudés derrière lui. Nous étions sa force. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'était livré, sacrifié après tant d'années, à risquer sa propre vie pour sauver celle des autres et pour le bien-être de "sa" ville. Il avait, dans le passé, abandonné tant de choses pour être ce héros dont Star City avait tant besoin, après son retour de ses 5 longues années passées en enfer. Aujourd'hui, il sacrifiait tout ça.

Oliver me demanda si William était présent. Je lui répondis que oui et que son fils attendait dehors. Je lui également dit que William ne savait plus où il en était et qu'il avait peur. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, ce gosse. Comment en pourrait-il être autrement ? Cela faisait à peine un an que sa mère est morte, presque sous ses yeux, tué par un psychopathe, et qu'Oliver l'a recueilli. Et, aujourd'hui, il allait perdre son père à cause d'un autre. Il me demanda d'aller le chercher afin de lui expliquer la situation.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Mais, avant cela, j'essayai d'essuyer, du mieux que je pouvais, mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas que William me voit dans cet état. Moi, qui me suis toujours montrer forte devant lui et pleine d'assurance. Je ne voulais pas que ce môme me voit complètement anéantie et désemparée. Je ne voulais pas rajouter de la peur à la sienne.

Je pris une profonde respiration, ouvris la porte et le fis entrer afin qu'il puisse parler à son père. Pauvre gosse, je voyais bien que, dans son regard, il y avait de la peur et de l'incompréhension, et qu'il était perdu.

Quand Oliver vit son fils entrer dans cette pièce froide et sans âme, il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers lui.

Il le fit assoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Oliver s'assit près de lui afin de tout lui expliquer.

A son regard, j'ai compris que celui-ci était aussi perdu que son fils, peut-être même plus. Comment cela aurait pu être autrement ? Il commençait seulement à être un père.

De mon côté, je me suis retournée pour ne pas leur faire face. Je voulais que ce moment soit à eux. Je mis la main devant ma bouche afin d'essayer de ne pas craquer, de retenir mes larmes le plus longtemps possible. Il ne fallait pas que je craque devant eux.

C'était horriblement difficile d'entendre Oliver expliquer à William que désormais celui-ci ne vivrait qu'avec moi, et que pour l'instant, son père serait momentanément absent de sa vie. Pour combien de temps ? Personne ne le savait. Même pas moi !

Après qu'Oliver ait pris le temps d'expliquer à William tout ce qu'il allait se passer à partir d'aujourd'hui, l'agent Watson réapparaissait. Elle fit signe à Oliver de la suivre.

Franchement, elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser encore du temps avec lui. Juste quelques minutes de plus, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Cela se voyait que ce n'était pas elle, qui allait perdre son mari, l'homme qu'elle aime. Etait-elle mariée au moins ? Quelqu'un partageait-il sa vie ? Savait-elle ce que c'est que d'aimer et d'être aimée ?

Oliver capta mon regard et comprit mon désarroi. Il demanda alors à Watson de nous accorder encore un peu de temps, même si ce n'est que 5 minutes. Celle-ci nous les octroya à contre cœur, mais seulement en sa présence.

Il se tourna, d'abord vers son fils.

\- William…je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer et je sais que c'est dur…mais promets-moi de…lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Felicity va veiller sur toi pendant mon absence. Promets-moi d'être fort pour moi…d'être sage...je sais que tu as peur…et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime, d'accord, finit-il par lui dire.

William lui fit "oui" de la tête. Puis, Oliver se tourna vers moi. William, de son côté s'éloigna, pour nous laisser seuls. Sans doute, avait-il compris que nous avions besoin d'un petit moment rien qu'à nous ?

\- Promets-moi d'être forte, me dit-il en poussant un soupir. Tu te souviens…quand tu m'as laissé à Nanda Parbat…me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Rien que le fait qu'il me parla de ce mauvais souvenir, une larme s'échappa de mes yeux. De son pouce, Oliver la sécha. Je t'avais dit que de la seule chance, que j'avais de survivre à tout ça, c'était de savoir que tu étais quelque part en train de vivre ta vie et que tu étais heureuse… Il prit une profonde respiration. Promets-moi de faire la même chose, aujourd'hui… avec William. Promets-moi de continuer à vivre et de prendre soin de lui, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Mais aussi, de prendre soin de toi...d'être forte... Je t'aime, Felicity Queen, me dit-il en me faisant un sourire dont il avait le secret et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Notre baiser fut interrompu par la voix de Watson. Décidément, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas nous lâcher un peu la bride. Elle était vraiment inhumaine.

\- M. Queen, il faut vraiment y aller maintenant. Votre transfert vous attend.

Après une dernière et longue étreinte, avec son fils et moi, et en nous promettant que tout ira bien, il nous répéta une dernière qu'il nous aimait. Il se laissa à nouveau passer les menottes et sortit de sa maudite pièce pour se rendre à "sa" prison, après avoir pu nous regarder une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois...

La porte se renferma derrière lui en nous laissant, William et moi tristes. Watson n'eût même pas un regard pour nous. A-t-elle un cœur cette femme, me suis dis-je ? A ce moment précis, je savais qu'il avait le cœur serré et brisé, plein de tristesse, autant que moi.

Cet instant me rappelait, la dernière fois que j'ai dû le laisser seul, à Nanda Parbat, ce lieu hostile avec des hommes brutaux, sans cœur et sans âme. Certes, ce n'était pas la prison, mais, cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

Ce soir-là, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur, et, pour la première fois, je lui ai dit tout ce que je pouvais lui dire, à cet instant, je lui avouai les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, depuis notre première rencontre. Et, ce soir-là, nous avons fait l'amour passionnément, pour la première fois, avant de nous dire au-revoir.

Bien sûr, j'avais bien essayé de le faire sortir de là-bas avec l'aide de Diggle. Mais, cela n'a pas fonctionner comme je voulais. Et, il avait décidé d'y rester même si je savais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment. Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur le tarmac, quand il m'a fait ses adieux, le regard d'Oliver était plein de tristesse et de regrets. J'y ai vu de la souffrance, tout comme aujourd'hui, en ce moment. C'était le même que ce soir.

Je sortis de mes pensées, William était toujours à mes côtés. Je le regardai, il avait le regard dans le vide et plein de chagrin. Sans doute, dans le même état que moi. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, à cet instant précis. Il avait le même regard triste que lui. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait que nous soyons fort pour son père comme nous lui avons promis et que tout allait s'arranger. Même si, je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

A notre tour, nous sortîmes de cette horrible salle, Diggle nous attendait dans le couloir, lui l'ami fidèle des débuts. A cet instant, je ne sais pas, si Oliver et lui, se sont croisés, s'ils ont pu se parler. Il nous proposa de nous raccompagner chez nous. Chez nous, pour moi, ces mots ne voulaient plus rien dire sans lui, ils n'avaient plus aucun sens. Nous quittâmes les locaux du FBI. Je m'attendais à voir une horde de journalistes, mais, apparemment ils étaient tous partis. Ces requins avaient ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis des années : connaître l'identité du fameux justicier.

Nous montâmes tous les trois dans la voiture. John prit la direction du loft. Il nous ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour atteindre notre appartement. Les rues, si vivantes, étaient devenues quasiment désertes. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fît dans un silence olympien. Une catastrophe allait-elle arrivée ce soir, maintenant que "Green Arrow" était en prison ?

J'allais passer ma...notre première soirée sans Oliver, je ne sais pas si j'allais être si forte que ça finalement.

Voilà la première partie de mon OS. Espère qu'elle vous a plu.

En attente de vos commentaires.

Je posterai prochainement la suite...elle vous attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de mon premier OS concernant notre couple.

Un grand merci à Allycity, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity-love, Angy, Evy 47, dcasimir et à Ally84, pour vos commentaires.

Un énorme merci à Allycity et Delicity sans vos encouragements, je ne me serais jamais sans doute lancer dans cette aventure.

Encore Merci à toi Allycity d'avoir autoriser que la fin de cette 2ème partie rejoint la fin de la tienne.

Et, en particulier, à toi Delicity, de m'aider à ne pas me perdre dans mes folles idées.

Bonne lecture.

Enfin, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement que je partageais, il y a encore quelques jours, avec Oliver, où un calme étrange régnait. J'entrai rapidement dans celui-ci avec William. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante.

Après avoir enlevé nos vestes, nous nous installâmes sur le sofa. Machinalement, j'allumai la télévision sur le canal 52. En boucle, la chaîne nous annonçait la mort de notre maire Quentin Lance et l'arrestation d'Oliver alias "Green Arrow". On y voyait mon Oliver faire une conférence de presse annonçant que "Green Arrow", c'était lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ce jour arrivé. Et pourtant...

Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller à ma peine, pas maintenant... pas tout de suite... pour William et pas devant lui. Je ne devais pas m'effondrée. Peut-être plus tard... quand il serait couché...quand je serais seule. Mais, à cet instant, je devais être forte.

Je voyais bien que William est complètement perdu par cette révélation, lui qui avait essayer de garder aussi le secret de son père. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule, comme il l'avait fait, il y a quelques semaines. Ce jour-là, où Diaz avait organisé l'arrestation de mon mari. Alors, je le pris par les épaules pour le rapprocher de moi.

Il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Il fallait que je parle à William mais je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre. Mais, il fallait vraiment que je lui explique le pourquoi de ce que son père a fait. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le temps. William se releva de mes bras.

\- Felicity, que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passe pour nous ? me demanda William tout en tournant la tête vers le canal 52 qui repassait encore et encore la conférence de presse de son père.

\- J'sais pas, William, lui répondis-je. Mais, j'ai promis à ton père que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible et pensais être juste pour te...nous protéger de Ricardo Diaz. Et puis, il faut que l'on prenne une décision concernant la protection des témoins. Cette décision...il faut qu'elle soit prise ensemble. C'est une lourde décision. Je sais que ton père l'a prise pour nous. Mais… c'est à nous de faire ce choix, pas le sien, ajoute-je. Et moi, je ne veux pas la prendre sans ton avis, ton accord.

\- Et, c'est à cause de ce Diaz que mon père est en prison ? me questionna William. Je lui fis un "oui" de la tête. Je suis content que tu me demandes mon avis, me dit William, avec un petit sourire identique à celui de son père. Mais, en quoi, cela va changer, si on fait ou non ce que papa a choisi pour nous ?

\- William, la protection des témoins est un processus secret qui implique la protection de notre identité, mais aussi, elle peut inclure un changement d'identité et une réinstallation temporaire ou permanente, loin de Star City, lui révélai je. Et, si nous acceptons, on devra partir de Star City dans les plus brefs délais. Tu devras changer d'école et tout recommencer… comme tu l'as fait… quand ton..., lui dis-je, une larme coulant sur ma joue qui j'essuie d'un revers de la main.

\- Et, si nous refusons, on reste ici ? me demande-t-il.

Je lui fis signe de la tête pour lui dire "oui".

\- _Alors, pourquoi il a pris cette décision tout seul ? Pourquoi faire ce choix sans nous le dire ? Dis-moi pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est pas juste._

\- _Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Mais, ton père a... Cela lui ressemble tellement de faire ce genre de chose, de prendre ce type de décision. Il a toujours agi de cette façon, en voulant toujours porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, lui avoue-je en laissant apparaître un léger sourire. Tu sais, ton père n'est plus le même qu'il était avant notre rencontre. Avant nous, il était une personne sombre et seule._

 _Et puis, il a essayé de battre Diaz, il a presque réussi. Le plus important est qu'il a sauvé la ville. C'était sa mission principale, tout le long de ces six longues années, et, même si, cela lui a fini par lui coûter sa liberté, finis-je par lui dire._

 _Je pris une profonde respiration et continua._

\- _Je ne sais pas, si tu as entendu ce que ton père m'a dit juste avant de partir, mais... il y a quelques années, il a été confronté à un choix douloureux. Il est allé dans une sorte de prison avec des hommes, peut-être bien pire que ceux qu'il risque de rencontrer là-bas. Il est entré dans une sorte de tribu, de gang, remplis de gens pas très recommandables, pour en devenir le chef afin de le dissoudre. Il a fait ça pour sauver sa sœur. Je n'ai pas pu le faire changer d'avis, et même si j'aurais réussi à le faire... je sais qu'il y serait resté...il a déjà traversé tant d'épreuves...je sais qu'il réussira à survivre à ça...je suis certaine qu'il s'en sortira de la même façon que les autres fois. Ok, William, finis-je par lui dire même si à ce moment-là, je n'y crois pas beaucoup._

\- _Mais, il est revenu de cet endroit... alors que peut-être, il pourrait...me dit William. Et, tu crois que notre choix sera le bon ou pas ? me demande William._

\- _Oui, ce sera le bon. Tu peux très bien retourner à Central City, chez tes grands-parents...pour être en sécurité en tout cas mieux qu'ici...enfin, si tu le souhaite, lui assurais-je. Et, moi je resterai ici..._

\- _Non, je veux rester avec toi, je suis certain, que c'est ce que Papa voudrait que je fasse, me répond William. Et, je ne veux pas partir pour Central City, ni même ailleurs. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi de prendre la décision finale, mais peut-être que les autres auraient besoin de toi... et moi je veux rester avec toi, d'accord ? Et, toi tu veux partir ?_

 _Décidément, c'était bien le fils de son père. Il est aussi fort que lui. Et aussi têtu, d'ailleurs. Alors, je dois être forte aussi pour eux._

\- _Ok, comme tu veux, je lui fis un sourire. Alors, tu vas rester à Star City...avec moi...et les autres. Demain, Diggle vient nous voir et il t'emmènera en sureté dans les locaux de l'ARGUS. Même si on refuse la protection, je sais que ton père voudrait que tu sois à l'abri. C'est ce que je lui ai promis...et, tu rentreras le soir. Promis... d'accord ?_

\- _D'accord, tant que je reste ici...avec toi...Je suis fatigué, me dit William après notre discussion. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Felicity._

\- _Bonne nuit William, lui répondis-je._

 _Je le regardai se lever du canapé et je fais de même. Après m'avoir enlacé et embrassé, il se dirige vers sa chambre._

\- _William, l'interpelais-je. Il se retourna vers moi. Et, moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir, finis-je par lui révéler avec un sourire._

 _Me voilà enfin seule. Mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, pendant que je discutais avec William. Je regardais les appels en absence. Ma mère...Barry...Ray...ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot, ma parole, ce soir. Mais, je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et d'entendre me demander comment j'allais. En tout cas, pas ce soir...Et, surtout de devoir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et particulièrement à ma mère. Comment lui expliquer la double vie d'Oliver et le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?_

 _Et même Diggle avait essayait de me joindre. Sans doute, pour me demander de nos nouvelles et pour la marche à suivre pour notre avenir. Il y avait même un message des grands-parents de William._

 _Je suis fatiguée par cette horrible journée et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de pouvoir m'allonger, dormir. Car, je savais que la journée de demain serait encore plus compliquée, ainsi que les autres qui suivraient. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Un brin de toilette me ferait le plus grand bien. En passant, devant la chambre et en regardant machinalement dedans, j'aperçus un tee-shirt d'Oliver posé sur le lit._

 _En entrant, je saisis ce tee-shirt, celui que je détestais tellement, mais que lui adorait. Il est usé au col à la limite de rendre l'âme. Il est même immettable. Et, il date de quand ce tee-shirt, me suis dis-je en souriant. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où je l'ai vu avec, et je sens, à nouveau, les larmes arrivées._

 _Je serai ce morceau de tissu usé, par le temps, contre ma poitrine et le respira...il avait son odeur, son parfum, celui que je lui offert pour son anniversaire. Je fermai les yeux et je pensai à lui, à Oliver. Mon Oliver... ce n'était pas possible. Il était là-bas, seul, derrière des barreaux, au milieu d'une horde de loups, après s'être rendu pour nous protéger. Cet homme, mon mari doux et adorable, était seul, après avoir défendu et secouru "sa" ville pendant six longues années, au péril de sa propre vie. Quand, je repense à lui, à son retour après cinq années en enfer, il était loin de cet homme qu'il est devenu. Il avait comme perdu son âme..._

 _Sans réfléchir j'enlevai mon peignoir et je passai ce fameux tee-shirt, il n'était pas là ce soir...mais j'aurais, au moins l'impression d'être avec lui, d'être dans ses bras qui me serrent, de l'avoir près de moi. Comme avant ce soir. Je me couchai dans ce grand lit froid, à sa place, histoire d'être encore un peu plus proche de lui._

 _Et là, malgré mes dernières volontés, de ne pas céder, je craquai et pleurai encore. Malgré toutes les larmes que j'ai déjà versées, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. De pleurer mon ami, mon mari, mon âme sœur, mon tout. C'était ma première nuit, depuis que nous étions mariés, sans lui. Et, je savais que ce ne serait pas la dernière. J'ai lui promis d'être forte, mais je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais._

 _Au fond de moi, je me sentais tellement mal, tellement coupable. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs._

 _Épuisée par cette longue et interminable journée, je m'endors en serrant son oreiller en pensant à lui._

 _Le lendemain._

 _Mon réveil indiquait 7h30am. Il était temps que je me lève. La journée allait être interminable jusqu'à ce soir. Comme celle d'hier. Diggle allait arriver dans quelques instants et William devait être levé depuis un petit moment déjà. Je pris mon téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet. Celui-ci indiquait plusieurs appels en absence dont 2 de ma mère. Il va falloir que je la rappelle pour lui expliquer avant qu'elle ne débarque à Star City. Après avoir longuement rêvassé, je me levai difficilement de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains en train les pieds. Je m'imprégnai une dernière fois de son odeur avant de me redresser du lit._

 _Je sortis de la chambre, en repensant à lui. J'avais toujours cette impression étrange qu'il était là...que cette nuit...et je pris la direction de la cuisine._

 _William y était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une douceur odeur régnait dans celle-ci quand j'y entrais._

\- _Bonjour Felicity, me dit William. Bien dormie..._

\- _Salut William, lui répondis-je. Euh...pas vraiment. Et toi ? En fait, si. Ma nuit a été bonne. Mais comment lui dire que j'avais rêvé de son père et que... qu'il était présent cette nuit auprès de moi...que j'étais dans ses bras...que..._

\- _Moi non, pas beaucoup...j'ai pensé à papa...et...une larme vient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il me manque ce matin._

 _Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras._

\- _A moi aussi, il me manque...je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Tu sais, même si nous n'avons pas le même sang...j'ai promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi...de veiller sur toi...et je compte tenir cette promesse. Je poussai un soupir avant de poursuivre. Et, si tu as besoin de venir me parler...je suis là..._

\- _Oui, je sais..._

\- _Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ? Ça sent drôlement bon...C'est gentil d'avoir préparé tout ça._

\- _Oui, il y a du café, thé, jus d'orange, des toasts, une omelette...me dit William d'un air mélancolique. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi...enfin comme papa...j'espère que tu as faim..._

 _Une omelette. Je souris car un doux souvenir me revint, à cet instant en mémoire. Notre dernier repas où nous étions, heureux, en famille, avant l'attaque de Diaz...C'est vrai que ce plat, Oliver nous en faisait tout le temps..._

 _Même quand, nous étions rien que tous les deux à Ivy Town. Là, où nous avions vécu des moments heureux. Peut-être même nos meilleurs...j'avais bien essayé d'en faire, mais à chaque fois, ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite. Cela faisait même rire Oliver..._

 _Je m'installai devant mon bol de thé et pris une des tartines que William nous avait si gentiment préparées. Même, si je n'avais pas très faim ou carrément pas envie de manger, il fallait que je fasse l'effort de grignoter un peu. Mais, à cet instant, je me demandais comment aller Oliver. Et dans quel état d'esprit, il se trouvait._

 _William vint me rejoindre à table. Mais, lui non plus, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Nous restions tous les deux silencieux. Mais, il fallait que je lui parle du message de ses grands-parents. Avec la révélation d'Oliver, ils voulaient que William vienne vivre avec eux, voire même obtenir la garde._

\- _William...euh...il faut que te parle d'une chose importante, lui dis-je. Voilà, tes grands-parents m'ont laissé un message et...ils veulent que tu ailles habiter chez eux, le temps de quelques jours..._

\- _Oui, je sais...ils m'ont appelé ce matin...pendant que tu dormais encore, me révéla William en me regardant. Et, j'ai leur ai dit que je voulais rester à Star City...avec toi...et puis, ils n'ont pas été là quand maman...c'est Papa et toi qui ont pris soin de moi...et..._

 _William me regardait comme pour trouver dans mon regard un signe d'approbation. Je souris intérieurement. Il avait tellement le regard de son père...quand celui-ci cherchait une réponse en moi...comment lui refuser. Et puis, j'avais promis à son père de prendre soin de lui, de le prendre sous mon aile...je ne pouvais trahir cette promesse._

\- _Ok, William...je vais demander à l'avocate de ton père de...afin que tu restes avec moi, lui répondis-je. Maintenant, si on terminait ce p'tit dej...ok..._

 _William me répondit de la tête et nous continuâmes celui-ci dans un silence olympien._

 _Mon téléphone vint me rappeler à la réalité...ma mère. Elle vient à nouveau de me laisser un énième message. Il fallait vraiment que je lui réponde, mais je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ici, à Star City._

 _Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le saisis et envoyai un message à ma mère._

 _"Maman, tout va bien…t'inquètes pas pour nous…Oliver va s'en sortir…STP reste à Vegas…bisous…"._

 _Puis, je replongeai dans mes pensées et repensai à mon rêve de cette nuit. C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me sortit de ma rêverie. Dig apparût sur le devant de la porte, accompagné de Lyla et un agent de l'argus. William vient à leur rencontre._

\- _Bonjour, vous deux. Vous allez bien ? nous dit Diggle en me prenant dans les bras puis dans ceux de William._

\- _Salut, John. Lyla. Oui, ça va...je...On était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Vous voulez un café ou quelque chose à boire...leur proposai-je._

\- _Non, on est venu vous parler pour après...pour ce qu'Oliver a souhaité pour vous deux, me dit Lyla._

\- _Non, de ce qu'il a décidé...tout seul, Lyla, m'importai-je. C'était son choix, pas le mien...il n'a rien dit...ni à moi...ni à William pour la mesure de protection...avant il pouvait le faire...agir tout seul...mais plus maintenant..._

 _Je me retournai vers William et vis bien qu'il était au bord des larmes, tout comme moi. Alors, je le pris dans mes bras._

\- _Excuse-moi...je n'aurais dû m'importer...je suis désolée...je me retournai vers mes invités en tenant toujours William dans mes bras. Je poussai un soupir et continuai._

 _William et moi avons discuté hier...et avons pris la décision de rester ici...il n'y aura pas de mesure de protection..._

\- _Quoi...mais, c'est de la folie...me coupa Diggle...et t'as pensé à Oliver..._

\- _Je sais...et oui, j'ai pensé à lui...et lui, il a pensé à nous ? à moi ? ou à William ? avant de se rendre. Et puis, pour William, cela risque d'être perturbant...et Star City c'est chez nous. William est d'accord pour venir à l'argus la journée, du moins pour aujourd'hui, et le soir, il rentrera ici, chez lui...d'accord._

 _Diggle et Lyla me regardaient. Ils avaient été choqués mais pas surpris de mon choix. Après une longue discussion, ils arrivèrent par comprendre mon choix..._

\- _Ok...Felicity...on fait comme tu veux...me dit Lyla. Je sais que cela n'est pas facile de comprendre pourquoi Oliver s'est tourné vers l'ARGUS et le FBI. Mais, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu prennes plus de risques...comme tu l'as fait par le passé...il savait ce qu'il faisait. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison... mais...Je voulais vraiment qu'il vienne te parler, mais...tu le connais...quand il a une idée..._

\- _Oui, ça je sais...il veut toujours tout contrôler...même si certaines fois, il n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix._

 _Je demandai à William d'aller se préparer et de suivre Lyla pour se rendre à l'ARGUS._

 _Après le départ de William, je restai seule avec Dig. J'ai bien vu qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Qu'il me dévisageait des pieds à la tête._

\- _Allez, Felicity, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, me demanda Dig...on se connaît depuis quelques temps déjà...Que fais-tu avec ce tee-shirt...avec celui d'Oliver..._

\- _Je...des larmes commencèrent à nouveau à couler sur mes joues...il était là, Dig...Oliver...cette nuit, il était avec moi...il rentrait de mission...et...on a fait...il m'a même parlé de bébé, lui révélai-je avec un petit sourire. Je sais que c'est complètement dingue mais...il me manque..._

\- _Je sais...mais...n'oublies-pas, tu lui as promis d'être forte..._

 _Diggle me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatai en sanglot._

\- _Je sais ce que je lui ai promis mais... Je me retirai de ses bras et soupirai...je ne sais pas si je...C'est pas juste, Diggle...pourquoi Quentin devait-il mourir ? Pourquoi Oliver a choisi de se rendre, alors que depuis 6 ans, il protégeait son secret ? Pourquoi maintenant ? hein, dis-moi...maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ? c'est pas juste...ni pour moi et ni pour William...ni pour lui...il avait enfin, tout ce qu'il avait désiré..._

\- _Je sais Felicity...mais je sais, surtout, qu'il t'aime depuis le premier jour...m'avoua Diggle. Quand, tu es entrée dans l'équipe, il m'a promis qu'il te protégerait...et il l'a toujours fait. Il s'est même effacé quand tu es sortie avec Ray...même s'il en souffrait. Et, pour ce tee-shirt ? tu m'expliques ou..._

\- _En fait, il était posé sur le lit...je l'ai pris...et...j'avais besoin d'être près de lui hier soir...de l'avoir près de moi...de sentir sa présence._

 _Je distinguai un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Dig. Je me demandai à ce moment s'il ne me prenait pas pour une folle._

\- _Je comprends, me dit Diggle. Mais, faut que tu réagisses...ne sombre pas...accroches-toi...ok. Pour lui et surtout pour William...ok ma belle. Gardes cette force qu'Oliver t'enviait en silence...gardes ta foi en lui. Lyla a réussi à vous obtenir un droit de visite dans quelques jours..._

\- _Je n'irai pas...pas tout de suite, lui répondis-je. Je ne pourrais pas...sachant qu'il ne pourra pas...William pourra aller le voir, s'il le souhaite...mais pas moi._

 _Je sentis à nouveau des larmes sur mes joues. Dig me prit alors dans ses bras et je m'effondrai._

\- _Allez...pleures...je suis là...me consola Dig. Tout ira bien...je te le promets...vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves, je suis sûr que vous survivrez à celle-là...vas-y pleures...ne retiens pas tes larmes..._

 _Après quelques jours, j'essayai de reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. Seulement, après la révélation d'Oliver, la presse m'attendait au pied de notre immeuble me pressant de questions sur Oliver...Est-ce que je savais la double vie de mon mari ? Même, William a voulu reprendre une vie "normale", retourner à son école...pauvre William...il a vite abandonné l'idée car certains de ses petits camarades n'étaient pas tendres avec lui. Avoir un père en prison, cela n'était pas drôle tous les jours._

 _De même, pour moi, les quelques habitants de Star City me traitaient de femme de meurtrier, me lançaient des injures les plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Que mon Oliver a sa place en prison...D'autres demandaient même la peine de mort pour le justicier. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien, on voulait sa mort..._

 _ Deux semaines plus tard._

 _Cela faisait deux semaines...deux semaines qu'Oliver était là-bas. Soit quatorze jours et 336 heures, difficiles à vivre depuis qu'il est parti, là-bas. Chaque moment me semblait être comme le parcours du combattant. Je ne sortais plus de chez moi depuis des jours et des jours. Depuis, je me forçais à vivre, pour Oliver et surtout pour William. Dès que je mettais le pied dehors, la presse m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble me pressant de questions sur lui, sur William, sur moi. Je n'ai pas encore rendu visite à Oliver, malgré qu'il me manque de plus en plus. Je vis très mal cette situation. Je comprenais son choix de se livrer pour nous protéger. Seul William avait pu aller le voir...enfin avait voulu le voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils coupent ce lien qu'ils avaient du mal à construire. Oliver avait eu beaucoup de patience pour arriver à atteindre cet enfant. Moi, j'ai toujours refusé d'y aller. Et puis, j'étais tellement fatiguée..._

 _De plus en plus, je me refermais sur moi et ne voulais plus parler de cette situation à personne. Même pas à William, malgré la promesse que je lui ai faite, je n'arrivais plus à parler de cela...de ce que je ressentais...je sentais toujours un manque, un vide._

 _L'équipe s'était reformée pour continuer le combat, la mission d'Oliver. Mais, sans moi. Je ne pouvais pas et n'avais plus le courage, ni l'envie de le faire. J'avais décidé de ne plus aller au repère, enfin la nouvelle Cave Arrow, puisque la nôtre a été détruite par Diaz. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'être là-bas alors que lui était seul en train de survivre. Et puis, il fallait bien que je veille sur William._

 _Diggle vint tous les jours prendre William et le ramener. C'est même lui qui l'amenai voir son père en prison._

 _De ses visites au parloir, William ne m'en parlait pas beaucoup. Il voyait bien que cela me rendait triste. Les seules fois, où il m'en parlait c'était pour me dire qu'Oliver allait bien et qu'il tenait le coup. Mais, je voyais très bien que ces visites avaient un impact sur lui...que William vivait mal le fait de parler à son père sous la surveillance de gardiens pas toujours tendres avec eux._

 _Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas comme tous les jours. Je me sentais mal...je ne pouvais pas arrêter cette petite boule dans au vente...je ne savais pas pourquoi...comme un mauvais pressentiment...comme si...quelque chose d'étrange se passait._

 _Et puis, allongée sur le sofa, je me suis assoupie. J'entendis une voix : "Felicity, tout va bien...je te protègerai toujours...". Je me relevai d'une traite...mais...personne...encore un rêve..._

 _Soudain, sur mon téléphone s'affiche un message de Dig, me demandant de venir rapidement à l'hôpital de la prison, Oliver y a été admis à cause d'une blessure._

 _Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Je fonce me changer rapidement un jean, mon tee-shirt bleu électrique et ma veste._

 _Mais, que s'est-il passé ? Je sortis de l'appartement après avoir averti William que je partais pour une course. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter._

 _Arrivée à la l'hôpital de la prison, j'aperçus Diggle et Lyla dans le couloir. Je fonçais sur eux telle une furie._

\- _J'exige de voir mon mari ! Et, je me fous de vos protocoles ridicules ! hurlai-je ! Je veux le voir maintenant !_

\- _Felicity...calmes-toi, me dit Dig. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il est solide ton mari..._

\- _Felicity...m'avoua Lyla. Oliver va bien...il s'est battu avec ses codétenus. Mais, je suis sûre...il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir réagis comme ça._

\- _Battu ! comment ça battu...mais pourquoi ? pourquoi...dites le moi...je les regardai tous les deux, tour à tour. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que..._

\- _Ça, on ne sait pas...il n'a rien voulu me dire, me révéla Lyla. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a reçu un coup de couteau alors qu'il était à la salle de sport. Mais, à toi peut-être dira-t-il quelque chose...je vais voir si tu peux le voir...ok. Mais, il faut que tu te calmes..._

 _Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour dire "oui". Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête ? Alors, que je me battais pour survivre à son absence, à "jouer" mon rôle de mère, lui se battait. Se prenait-il encore pour "Green Arrow" ? C'était déjà suffisamment difficile, ma vie sans lui..._

 _Plusieurs choses se bousculèrent dans ma tête, et, la seule qui me venait à l'esprit était "comment j'allais réagir en face de lui quand je le verrais ?". Et surtout, que faisait un couteau sur un de ses codétenus ?_

 _Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lyla vint de revoir et me donna l'autorisation de le voir. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en compagnie de gardes._

 _La porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver. Il était là, allongé dans ce lit avec une blessure à l'abdomen et en perfusion. Je m'approchai de lui et portai la main à la bouche._

 _Après m'avoir m'embrasser et en promettant d'être digne de son fils et moi, je sortis soulagée de cette chambre. Même, si j'avais toujours le cœur meurtri de le savoir ici, je savais à présent qu'il fallait que je reprenne ma vie en main. De l'avoir vu, cela m'a fait le plus grand bien...et je lui promis de retourner le voir. Au moins, j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne franchirait, sans doute, plus la ligne blanche._

C'était la dernière partie de mon OS. Espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Je suis désolée si elle ne finit pas comme vous le souhaitiez puisque celle-ci est juste un prolongement de celle de Allycity "Imagination de la vie d'Oliver en prison", mais du point de vue de Felicity.

En attente de vos commentaires.

Prochainement un OS sur notre couple dans le prolongement de 6X09

Elle sera publiée prochainement.

Je posterai prochainement la suite...elle vous attend.


End file.
